


Red on your body, blood in my hands

by TheGreatestPervert



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Hatake Kakashi, Angst, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatestPervert/pseuds/TheGreatestPervert
Summary: Năm lần Obito để ý thấy màu đỏ trên Kakashi, và một lần hắn không thể.Tên khác: Sắc Đỏ (vì bị lỗi font nhìn phèn quá nên mình xin đổi tên tiếng Anh ở đây)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 9





	Red on your body, blood in my hands

1.

Đỏ. Đó là thứ màu duy nhất Obito có thể thấy được lúc này. Đỏ. Như màu máu rỉ ra từ vết thương chí mạng nơi trái tim Rin. Đỏ. Như màu Tả Luân Nhãn của hắn đổi dạng trong hốc mắt Kakashi. Đỏ. Như ngọn lửa thiêu cháy tâm trí hắn.

“Kakashi...”

Đỏ. Đỏ. Đỏ. 

Hận. Hận. Hận.

Obito nhắm mắt lại, nhường chỗ cho con quái vật bên trong mình mặc sức hủy diệt tất cả.

2.

Lần thứ hai Obito để ý đến màu đỏ trên Kakashi, là lúc hắn chạm trán người đồng đội cũ khi cậu ta đang trên đường làm nhiệm vụ của Anbu.

Nó chẳng phải là chuyện gì lớn lao. Obito ‘vô tình’ bắt gặp cậu và đi theo, cốt để đảm bảo mình luôn là khán giả ở hàng ghế đầu khi ninja sao chép Kakashi trút hơi thở cuối cùng mà thôi. 

Dù cho hôm đó không phải là ngày tận của cậu ta, cảnh tượng phô diễn trước mắt vẫn khiến hắn nói không nên lời.

Kakashi đứng đó, một mình đối diện với hàng chục những nhẫn giả tinh nhuệ của làng Sương Mù, nhưng cậu không hề chùn bước. Sát khí tỏa ra từ người cậu khiến cho cả Obito phải rùng mình. 

Sắc đỏ thấm đẫm người cậu, mùi thép gỉ bao bọc cả không gian. 

Chẳng có lý nào cả, Obito nghĩ, chẳng có lý do thích đáng nào để biện hộ cho cuộc tàn sát này hết. Kakashi luôn cẩn trọng khi thủ tiêu đối phương, và dù cậu không phải là kẻ ăn ở sạch sẽ nhất vùng, nhưng Kakashi mà hắn biết sẽ không mất kiểm soát đến độ nhuộm đỏ cả khoảng rừng như này. Nhiệm vụ mà cậu được giao cũng rất đơn giản, và trong đó không hề bao gồm việc tắm trong màu máu đỏ tươi của nhẫn giả làng khác. Khi tiếng gào chói tai của Thiên Điểu vang lên, chợt Obito biết, Kakashi đã nghĩa gì vào lúc đó, thấy gì vào lúc đó.

Rin.

Hắn tự dưng lại cảm thấy thỏa mãn, khi cậu xé toang thân thể của những kẻ khốn làng Sương Mù đó ra thành từng mảnh. Bằng một phần của hắn, bằng thứ cậu đã dùng để giết chết Rin.

Tả Luân Nhãn kích hoạt, ghi lại hết từ đầu đến cuối điệu múa trong biển máu đó của cậu.

Và Obito nghĩ hắn đã yêu rồi.

3.

Đôi khi Obito tự hỏi, liệu niềm tin hắn đặt cho Kakashi có đúng đắn hay không?

Đôi khi hắn nghĩ, việc Kakashi trở thành phản nhẫn, rời bỏ làng để bước đi chung con đường với hắn, toàn bộ đều chỉ là vở kịch mà đệ tam bày ra.

Nhưng chẳng có bằng cớ nào cả, chẳng có một dấu hiệu nào chứng minh cho sự bất trung của cậu. 

Điều đó khiến Obito điên lên.

Hắn liếc mắt về phía Kakashi, cái người vẫn đang lật từng trang của cuốn ấn phẩm đồi trụy mà ung dung đọc, dẫu cho người đứng đầu Akatsuki vừa tuyên bố kết thúc cuộc họp. Chiếc áo choàng Akatsuki ôm lấy cơ thể cậu, và Obito nghĩ, không có ai trên đời có thể hợp với màu của Akatsuki hơn Kakashi. Đen và đỏ. Cậu trông thật thoải mái trong sự bảo vệ của chiếc áo choàng đó, như thể nó là lớp da thứ hai không thể tách rời. Kakashi tựa đầu vào thành ghế gỗ, lười biếng lia mắt qua những con chữ. 

Chợt, như ý thức được rằng mình đang bị quan sát, con người đen như mực lia thẳng về phía hắn. Obito bất ngờ đến nỗi, suýt chút nữa, suýt chút nữa thôi, hắn đã quên mất danh tính giả của mình.

“Nè nè, tiền bối Kakashi, anh đang đọc cái gì mà chăm chú vậy? Có thể cho Tobi mượn không?”

Người nọ chỉ đơn giản thả lỏng ra, trông như thể chẳng có lấy một đốt xương nào. Dường như cậu ta đã nín thở chờ đợi phản ứng của Obito khi hai người vừa chạm mắt, hắn để ý.

“Thứ này đây, Tobi đáng yêu à, là một kiệt tác văn học.” Kakashi chìa bìa của cuốn sách ra trước mặt hắn, và Obito không kìm nổi mà đảo mắt sau lớp mặt nạ. “Nhưng sách này chỉ dành cho người lớn, trẻ con không nên đọc đâu, Tobi.”

Hắn bắt đầu kể lể và van nài Deidara mua quyển sách cho mình, và tất nhiên lãnh kết quả là bị mắng vào mặt. Kakashi, dường như không còn chịu nổi sự khó chịu từ cái ghế gỗ cứng ngắc mang lại, lẳng lặng đứng lên để bước ra ngoài.

“Tiền bối Kakashi.”

Giọng hắn vang lên lạnh tanh, khiến tất cả những thành viên còn nán lại sau buổi họp đều phải khựng người. Ngay cả Obito cũng không khỏi ngạc nhiên với bản thân, hắn đã đánh rơi vai diễn của mình một cách đầy bất cẩn.

“À thì, Tobi chưa bao giờ hỏi tiền bối việc này, mà Tobi đã hỏi tất cả tiền bối khác câu này rồi…” Hắn đối hai ngón trỏ lại, làm điệu bộ ngượng ngùng và lo lắng. “Tại sao tiền bối lại rời bỏ làng vậy?”

Đó là một lời nói dối, vì hắn đã từng hỏi Kakashi điều này một lần rồi, và cậu chỉ nhún vai, ném cho câu “Chỉ là thấy mệt thôi.” như rằng nó chứa đựng tất cả thông tin cần biết về sự phản bội của Kakashi lừng danh vậy. Ngay cả trong nội bộ làng Lá khi Obito thăm dò, cũng chẳng có mống nào biết lý do tại sao Kakashi trở thành phản nhẫn cả. 

“Sao Tobi không đi hỏi thủ lĩnh nhỉ? Chắc chắn thủ lĩnh sẽ biết lí do của tôi đó.” Cậu buông câu trả lời nhẹ bẫng mà không đoái hoài đến độ đích xác của nó. 

“Nhưng Tobi sợ thủ lĩnh lắm, Tobi không dám đâu…” Obito nũng nịu nói.

Hắn đoán rằng cậu sẽ đáp lại như lần trước, hoặc thậm chí là một lý do trời đánh thánh vật nào đó như phải giúp cụ già qua đường hay đi lạc trên đường đời chẳng hạn. 

“Để xem nào…” Kakashi nghiêng đầu, tựa cằm vào lòng bàn tay như đang suy nghĩ, dù Obito tin chắc rằng cậu đã có sẵn lý do trong đầu mình rồi. 

Nhưng rồi lúc đó, ngay lúc đó, con người đen láy hướng thẳng về hắn, tập trung như thể toàn bộ thế giới này chỉ có hai người họ.

“Có một người mà tôi muốn ở bên cạnh.”

Obito không thể nhìn thấu được câu trả lời đó.

Những đám mây đỏ lại bay lượn trên bầu trời đen kịt.

Đôi khi, Obito nghĩ rằng Kakashi rời bỏ làng vì hắn.

4.

Kakashi là tên khốn ngu ngốc nhất mọi thời đại.

Obito nhận ra định luật đó khi hắn tìm thấy cậu nằm bất động giữa vũng máu của chính mình.

Mất máu. Cạn kiệt chakra. 

Làn da cậu tái xanh, nhợt nhạt trong tông nền đỏ thẫm. Đôi mắt đó nhắm nghiền như thể chủ nhân của nó chỉ đang nằm chiêm bao. Và chẳng công bằng tí nào, Obito nghĩ, khi cậu ta trông thật an nhiên dù lãnh phải vết thương chí mạng. Hắn luôn muốn nhìn thấy vẻ mặt đó của cậu, nhưng không bao giờ, không bao giờ hắn tưởng tượng được là trong tình huống này, khi sự sống trong thân thể đó đang dần bị bòn rút. Và cả nụ cười khốn nạn đó nữa, tại sao cậu ta lại có thể cười khi phải chịu cái chết đau đớn như vậy chứ?  
Hắn đưa bàn tay run rẩy chạm vào cổ cậu, cố tìm kiếm mạch đập trên cơ thể lạnh ngắt đó. 

Kakashi không thể chết. Không thể. Obito vẫn chưa cho phép cậu ta chết. Họ vẫn chưa hoàn thành được sứ mệnh, thế giới vẫn xấu xí và tàn nhẫn như vậy. Obito không thể để Kakashi chết trong thế giới méo mó như này. 

Và giữa mớ hi vọng nhỏ nhoi đáng thương của mình, hắn tìm thấy được sự sống bên trong Kakashi. Nó yếu, quá yếu, nhưng ít ra cậu ta còn sống. 

Nhiêu đó đã là quá đủ đối với Obito.

5.

Kakashi trông thật xinh đẹp trong sắc đỏ.

Không, phải nói là, màu đỏ là thứ được tô điểm bởi vẻ đẹp của cậu.

Obito đã nhận ra điều đó từ rất lâu rồi, nhưng hắn không bao giờ để bản thân tơ tưởng người nọ hơn năm giây, vì đó là một địa phận cực kì nguy hiểm mà hắn không dám động vào.

Nhưng nó chẳng còn quan trọng nữa.

Chẳng còn gì quan trọng nữa, khi người nọ đang run rẩy bởi khoái cảm bên dưới hắn. Làn da vốn trắng nõn kia đỏ ửng lên mỗi nơi hắn chạm vào, đôi môi hồng sưng tấy rên rỉ những tiếng kêu động dục. Obito đánh dấu lên khắp người cậu. Hắn mút và cắn, mặc cho Kakashi nài nỉ. Hắn muốn tất cả của cậu thuộc về mình. 

Không đủ. Không đủ.

Răng hắn cắm phập vào hõm cổ cậu, máu bắt đầu rỉ ra. Cái mùi quen thuộc đó khiến hắn bừng tỉnh khỏi cơn đê mê. Obito lập tức ngồi bật dậy, nhưng gọng kìm mà chân Kakashi tạo thành quanh eo hắn không cho phép hắn tách rời khỏi cậu. 

Máu vẫn đang chảy dài xuống gáy người nọ, thấm đỏ cả ga giường. Kakashi nhìn lên, quan sát hắn với vẻ mặt khó hiểu vẫn còn đang đỏ ửng. 

Obito định lên tiếng, nhưng ngay khi hắn vừa mở miệng, ngay lập tức đôi môi đã bị người nọ chiếm lấy. Hắn để Kakashi vòng tay quanh cổ mình, bàn tay đã tước đi biết bao sinh mạng, bàn tay có thể bóp nát thanh quản của hắn bất cứ lúc nào. Nhưng Obito không quan tâm. Hắn có thể ra đi như thế này, với danh hiệu là ác nhân hạnh phúc nhất thế gian.  
Khi Kakashi buông hắn ra, Obito không thể kiềm được. Hắn thốt lên câu nói có thể khiến hai người họ hối hận suốt quãng đời còn lại của mình.

“Ta yêu ngươi.”

Vẻ bất ngờ của cậu ta, thật sự không thể nào trong hài hơn. Nhưng rồi Kakashi cười, thật đẹp đẽ, thật hạnh phúc, chẳng khác gì nụ cười cái ngày mạng sống cậu như ngàn cân treo sợi tóc vậy. 

Hắn sẽ hủy diệt cả thế giới vì nụ cười đó. 

Kakashi lấy chân ghì hắn lại. Gần hơn nữa. Sâu hơn nữa. Móng tay cậu kéo những vết cào dài trên lưng hắn, nó nhói lên, nhưng chẳng hề gì so với suy nghĩ được đánh dấu bởi cậu, được chấp thuận bởi cậu.

“Ngươi nhận ra hơi bị muộn đấy, mít ướt à.”

Obito yêu sắc đỏ trên Kakashi, yêu cả khi cậu nhuộm hắn trong màu đỏ của mình.

+1

Đỏ. Obito không thể nhìn thấy gì ngoài màu đỏ cả.

Hắn đoán rằng đây là chuyện chẳng sớm thì muộn, với tần suất sử dụng Tả Luân Nhãn của mình. 

Obito biết bản thân sẽ trở nên mù lòa, nhưng hắn không ngờ, thay vì một màn đêm tăm tối, trước mặt hắn lại là một bức tường đỏ rực vô hạn.

Thật hợp hoàn cảnh một cách chết tiệt, hắn nghĩ. 

Thời gian không còn nhiều nữa, và hắn nắm chặt lấy bàn tay đang nằm gọn trong tay hắn.

Mọi thứ dường như đều mờ dần đi, ngay cả sắc đỏ cũng bắt đầu xao động. Tiếng gào thét của trung tâm chiến trường cũng trở nên xa vời, và hắn thầm cầu mong Kakashi đã dịch chuyển họ vào Kamui, có như vậy cậu ta mới được an toàn. 

Hắn muốn Kakashi được an toàn.

Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi.

Trong vô thức, Obito cố ngồi bật dậy, nhưng trọng lực giữ hắn thật chặt không buông. Bàn tay người nọ đặt lên trán hắn, và hắn cảm thấy bình yên đến lạ.

Chỉ là phút chốc thôi, nhưng Obito tưởng rằng Kakashi vừa xuất hiện giữa màu đỏ vô tận trong mắt hắn.

“Nghỉ ngơi đi, Obito. Chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau sớm thôi.”

Obito tin vào lời nói đó. Hắn nhắm mắt lại.

Và sắc đỏ biến mất.

\- Biến Thái Tiên Sinh -


End file.
